New school, New country
by GormagonlovesTiva
Summary: Teenage tony and Ziva. Ziva is sent to a girls boarding school.


Great I'm new again, this time it's a boarding school in the middle of England. Well here goes nothing. So her plan was to …

"Ziva I'm so glad you to meet you, did you enjoy your flight?" Some random teacher had come up to her and started talking to her.

"My flight was great, Listen…"

"No you listen Ziva, your mother sent you here to straighten you out and that's what is going to happen. I'm the headmistress, Ziva my word is law, I'm Mrs DiNozzo." Although Mrs DiNozzo sounded nice at first, she turned out to have a nasty side which you didn't want to cross. "Kate, I would like you to meet our new girl Ziva David. Ziva I would like you to meet Kate DiNozzo, she will be one of your roommates.

"It's nice to meet you Ziva." Kate sounded like some bosh bitch that did everything her mum said.

"Look I pick my friends and FYI you don't make the cut." God is everyone like this at this school.

"Listen I'm just here to help you out but I can see that it is not appreciated so I leave you to your bags."

Kate turned and left Ziva standing the Limo. Great a school of snobby: English teacher's pets. Ziva grabbed her bags and headed in with everyone else. Ziva walked into somebody and spat "Watch where you're going you Bitch."

"God my mum was right about the American new girl they are all the same, you should watch were you're going." The mysterious guy offered her a hand up and as Ziva looked up into his eyes and was held captive by the emerald eyes which seemed to sparkle with emotions. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo but everyone calls me Tony."

"Hi, I'm Ziva David, sorry about walking into you." He had a really cute mischievous smile on his face.

"Naw, its fine, just watch out who you walk into, it could lead to a lot of problems. So what room are you in?" Wait isn't thisschool girl's only I'm sure the website said, he must be a teacher but he looks a bit too young.

"I'm in room p16. Can I ask you a question?"

"Well you already did but ask away!" Tony was quite funny maybe she could stand this school. NO that's a bad thought you are not staying at a boarding school in England for a hot guy when there are plenty back home.

"Well the website said this is a girl's school, but you are clearly not a girl, so why are you here?"

"Well my sister and mine mum is the headmistress. So I stay here and go to school in the next town, while my sister Kate stays here. I am only allowed to stay here so long as I don't do anything with any of the girls, if I get caught fraternizing with any of the girls I have to move to my school instead of driving there every day. Here's your room so this is where I leave you. I will see you later Ziva."

"Bye Tony. Thanks for the help." The door opened to reveal Kate.

"Tony what are you doing up in this part of the building." They heard footsteps approaching them.

"I will tell you later but for now can I please hide in your room?"

"Yeah get in their quick." Ziva started to drag her luggage into the room when someone came up behind them.

"Ha, I see the new girl is here, I'm Jeanne the head girl." This Jeanne girl held her hand out to Ziva for her to shake, but Ziva did not make a move. "You shake the hand of the head girl out of respect." Jeanne grabbed Ziva's hand and shook it.

"I will give you respect once you have earned it you bitch." Ziva turned and walked into the room looking at the shocked faces of everyone inside after she slammed the door in Jeanne's face. "What?"

"Did you really just slam a door in Jeanne's face?" O my god is Tony hot.

"Yeah why not, she's a bitch with a server attitude problem." Why were they making this into such a big deal she only slammed the door in her face, it's not like she killed her or anything.

"Well Jeanne gets what she wants, because no will stand up to her."

"Well that explains a lot, which bed is mine?"

"Well it's that one and if you have a problem with that bed there is always the hallway." The other girl in the room answered. "I'm Abby by the way, I guess you are Ziva."

"Yeah I'm Ziva; I think I will take the bed." So it looks like there are three of us in this room great.

"So Ziva what were you doing with my brother?" Wow they can talk to me shock.

"Well I ran into him while coming up here and he led me to my room."


End file.
